


After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

by Rho_Raven



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: "I don't know why we're still together. I don't know why I didn't leave you. I don't know why I didn't let you leave me. I can't use any words to describe it. All I know is, it's what my heart tells me," he added, placing her hand by his chest. "We've been together for seven years, no need for cheesy crap but just to let you know, you're the only woman who made my heart beat so crazy, I even went to the hospital to check if I'm going down with an illness or what."





	After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired from Paramore's Still Into You

Jeon Soyeon was busy mouthing the lyrics of a rap song playing in the grocery store as she stared at the brands of detergent, deciding which one to choose. She shrugged her shoulders and put both on her push cart. 

**"Ah, I should buy some yeast. I need to make some pizza for that babo,"** she muttered out loud and smiled, remembering how her boyfriend whined and requested pizza for the nth time yesterday.

She pushed her cart towards the refrigerated part of the store and pouted, eyeing the variety of yeast. She again shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing which one to buy. She doesn't really do buying groceries, it's always that babo who did it or she would tag along just to annoy him but nope, she's not good at this. 

**"Soyeon?"**

She turned, hearing someone called her name and her eyes widen seeing a very beautiful woman, staring at her. 

**"Oh, Jisoo-unnie, anyeong!"** she greeted and slightly bowed at the older woman who also bowed at her. She noticed how Jisoo quickly looked at her from head to toe. She frowned and looked down at her getup. Worn-out jeans that she cut off to make it into denim shorts which hem fell a few inches above her knees, an oversized black and yellow stripes Balenciaga sweatshirt, paired with her trusty trainers (also Balenciaga tho). Yup, she looks so simple compared to the glam-up Kim Jisoo who looks so naturally beautiful in her red Sunday dress. 

**"Long time no see,"** Jisoo said and smiled at her, making Soyeon grinned. 

**"Yeah, it's been so long since I last saw you, unnie. Was it seven? Or eight years?" **

**"Eight. Wow. Now that I think about it, it's really been eight years. I never thought I'll be back here in Seoul,"** Jisoo said and Soyeon nodded, grabbing whatever pack of yeast she saw. 

**"Eight? Which means..."** Soyeon trailed off, her eyes widening. Jisoo noticed her expression, laughing at her cuteness. 

**"Why? What's wrong?"** Jisoo asked and Soyeon turned to look at her, disbelief in her eyes. 

**"I'm with that crazy guy for seven years?"** she murmured, still not believing what she realized. Jisoo's eyes also widen before she sadly smiled. 

**"Wow, you two are still together huh,"** Jisoo commented and Soyeon absentmindedly nodded. 

**"It's amazing, right? Wow,"** Soyeon said, as if she herself couldn't grasp that idea. 

* * *

**"I'm home!"** she shouted as she pushed the main door of their apartment, carrying the grocery bags to the kitchen. 

**"You're back! Wow. You survived grocery day. I'm so proud!"** Soyeon rolled her eyes, hearing her boyfriend's comment. 

**"It's just buying groceries. Of course I could survive it,"** she answered, watching as he rummaged the grocery bags, checking what she bought. She cringed when she noticed how his brows furrowed. 

**"Yah! Why did you buy fresh milk? We still have 2 cartons of milk,"** he said, his frown deepening as he inspected the other items. Soyeon rolled her eyes and approached him, standing behind him. 

**"Yah, Kim Jiwon,"** she called, stopping him with whatever he's doing. She wrapped her arms around his midriff, tiptoeing so she could reach his shoulders and lean her chin there.** "Seven years."**

**"What?"** Bobby asked, not really understanding the sudden shift of Soyeon's mood and what she was saying. 

**"It's been seven years since we started dating, you babo,"** she muttered and pouted.

**"Oh. Yeah, I know,"** Bobby answered and returned his attention to the groceries. 

Soyeon frowned and slapped his arm, releasing her hold on him and started to move away. **"I'm being serious, you crazy guy!" **

**"What? I'm also serious. I know, it's been seven years. So?" **

**"Nothing,"** she whispered and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms by her chest, obviously annoyed at Bobby. He must have noticed because he stopped what he was doing and faced her, leaning on the kitchen counter. 

**"Hey, what's wrong?"** he asked, gently pulling her by the waist toward him, making her stand between his legs. **"Hmm. Is something bothering my Soyeon? Hmm?"** he asked, grabbing the tips of some of her hair, twirling it, making Soyeon brows creased and looked away. 

**"Stop that,"** she hissed, slapping his hand away. Bobby sighed, removing some strands of her hair away from her face. 

**"Jeon Soyeon, listen to me,"** he said, his voice sounding so serious and deeper, Soyeon involuntarily looked at him, his eyes drawing her into him just like the first time she met him, during Miyeon's 20th birthday party. **"I know. It's been seven years. Seven years since you said yes and decided to date me. Six years since you cried on my shoulders, telling me to leave you because that's what I'll probably do just like all boys you dated before. Five years since you tried breaking up with me but I didn't let you and instead I stayed. Four years ago since you decided to live with me in this crappy apartment that I have. Three years ago since you threw a plate at me because you don't understand how could I still love you even when I saw you on the lowest point of your life. Two years since I told you that I'm moving out that never happened because you said you're also moving out and you'll stay where I'll be staying."** Bobby smiled, cupping her cheeks, seeing her eyes full of tears.

**"It's also been a year since I ask you to marry me which you answered with, Huh? I don't have enough money,"** she added, rolling her eyes, her tears falling down her cheeks, Bobby quickly wiping it. 

**"Is this what it's about? Us not yet getting married?"** he softly asked, sighing as Soyeon shook her head. 

**"Jisoo-unnie said something earlier,"** she whispered, closing her eyes because she knew what he'll say. 

**"Don't listen to what other people say, Soyeon-ah. They're not part of this relationship. It's about us. It's not about what they think, it's about what we think and feel, okay?" **

**"I know that. It's just that... She said... She said it's been seven years and yet we're still together."** Soyeon opened her eyes, grabbing Jiwon's hands away from her face and instead weaving their hands together.** "She asked me why? Why are we still together. And... I couldn't answer her. I... I don't know what to say. It's..."**

**"Huh. Well, I also don't know how to answer that question,"** Bobby said, Soyeon glared at him, making him laughed. He removed his hand and kissed her palms.** "I don't know the answer to the why's, Soyeon-ah. I don't know why we're still together. I don't know why I didn't leave you. I don't know why I didn't let you leave me. I can't use any words to describe it. All I know is, it's what my heart tells me," **he added, placing her hand by his chest.** "We've been together for seven years, no need for cheesy crap but just to let you know, you're the only woman who made my heart beat so crazy, I even went to the hospital to check if I'm going down with an illness or what. So I decided to stay and get to know this woman who could make me run around the whole town looking for her." **

**"Babo,"** Soyeon whispered, making Bobby smirked and hugged her. 

**"Saranghae, my pretty Soyeon,"** he said and Soyeon swore her heart skipped a beat. It's been seven years but he really could make her feel butterflies in her stomach. 

**"Me, too,"** she answered, Bobby smiling as he released her, instead leaning his forehead to hers. 

**"You love me too?"** Bobby asked, obviously teasing her. She's always been not vocal about her feelings. She'd rather show it through her actions not through words. 

**"No, I mean I love myself, too,"** she playfully answered, smirking at him who rolled his eyes before tickling her, making her laughed out loud and run away from him. The two run around their apartment like little kids. 

**"Yah! Stop... Stop it..."** she said in between giggles as Bobby tickled her sides. She ended up being cornered by him on their bedroom door. 

**"Say you'll marry me first, then I'll stop,"** Bobby said, grinning as Soyeon nodded. 

**"Yeah yeah sure,"** Soyeon said and stopped, realizing what he just said. **"What?!"** Her eyes widen when Bobby get down on his knees, presenting her a ring. 

**"Of course you'll say yes and you already said yes but for formality sake, lemme ask you this. Will you marry me, Jeon Soyeon?"** he asked, smiling when Soyeon glared at him. 

**"Duh. Let's not do this normal crappy thing couples do. We're not normal anyway,"** she muttered and presented her left hand, Bobby placing the ring on her ring finger before standing up. 

**"Totally. So, maybe you should wear black on our wedding, just for fun?"** he jokingly said but Soyeon eyes widen and her lips formed into a grin that Bobby always adored. 

**"That sounds so perfect!"** she exclaimed, grabbing Bobby by the front of his shirt, pulling him down and quickly kissing her. But Bobby instead grabbed her by the waist, not letting go and thoroughly kissing her, making her gasped as she felt his hand by her thigh, grabbing her closer. 

**"I think it would sound more perfect if you're screaming my name while I ripped that black dress off you,"** he whispered, peppering kisses by her neck, making her moan. 

**"Babo, shut up,"** she murmured, grabbing his face and kissing him as he pulled her inside their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in posting my story in ao3. Hope people will receive it well. And I dunno, but does nobody ship Bobby and Soyeon? Seriously? They would definitely look good together. I mean, a collab between them would be so powerful.


End file.
